


After The Funeral

by robron_til_the_end



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8480446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robron_til_the_end/pseuds/robron_til_the_end
Summary: A little bit of x rated goodness for the boys. Been attempting a "first" time since they got engaged but I've been failing. Set directly after Friday's ep, and I hope this isn't a failure!





	

Aaron collapsed onto his bed that night, breathing heavily. He’d managed to hide how much pain he was in during the funeral, but now he was aching. And in the privacy of their own bedroom, he allowed himself to stop pretending, sighing in pain.

“Here,” Robert said, handing him his painkillers and a glass of water. Aaron hadn’t even heard him come in, struggling to sit up and he swallowed the pills like sweets.

“Long day,” he said in explanation.

“Right, and the alcohol has nothing to do with this?”

“Leave it,” Aaron said, watching as Robert removed his tie, allowing his gaze to settle on Robert‘s throat, a patch of bare pale skin that right at this moment he longed to kiss. “I saw you,” Aaron said quietly still keeping his gaze on Robert‘s body as his jacket came off.

“Saw me what?” Robert said, confused.

“I saw the way you looked at her,” Aaron said. “Rebecca,” he added as Robert clearly wasn’t following. Robert sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed and looking at him.

“I don’t want to have this same fight with you,” Robert said quietly, choosing his words carefully. “I look because there is history there, I’m sorry but I can’t change it. I am not going to go there. Why would I when I have everything I want in you?”

“Do you?” Aaron questioned, feeling low with his self esteem. Something to do with their history was swaying him too.

“How are you so blind?” Robert said, a slow smile appearing on his gorgeous face. “Aaron, I don’t look at her anything like the way I look at you. Because you’re so much more.” Aaron wasn’t quite sure if this was Robert’s easy charm, his flirtatious nature, or if he meant it. “Oh, come here, you idiot,” Robert said, pushing himself forward to kiss Aaron, deeply. Aaron groaned against his lips, loving feeling Robert this passionate, before he sucked Robert‘s bottom lip. The kiss escalated and they hadn’t been this desperate, this ardent since… before. Once out of hospital, Aaron had slept a lot, not having the energy for anything else. It had been caring and loving between the two of them, possibly more than ever before. Little touches, comfort, curling up against each other to battle the immediate fear of loss. But they hadn’t had sex, not since before the car crash. Quite honestly, Aaron hadn’t been up for it, whether he admitted it or not.

Robert pushed Aaron flat against the bed, not stopping from kissing him once, his palm cradling Aaron’s face, the urge to keep touching him potently strong. It happened so quickly, but both of them knew where this was leading. They always had been unstoppable when they got together physically.

“Take your clothes off,” Robert demanded, breathless, as he reattached his lips to Aaron’s mouth, Aaron‘s arms wrapping around his body, his palms sliding under Robert‘s shirt impatiently. Robert’s skin was warm, tempting, and if he could bring himself to stop kissing him for a minute… but he couldn’t. It had been too long since he’d allowed himself to enjoy the delicious taste of him, with it leading somewhere. “Take your clothes off,” Robert repeated, pulling back and looking in Aaron‘s eyes deeply.

“I’m the injured one,” Aaron said with a smile. “You should do all the work, here.”

“Fine,” Robert said, with a wicked grin, more than up to the challenge. He sucked Aaron‘s ear lobe sensually, not needing to look to know Aaron‘s eyes had flickered closed. He loved this, a particularly sensitive spot for him, especially when Robert gently grazed his teeth against the sensitive flesh. “I’m going to leave you begging for more tonight,” he whispered, feeling Aaron’s body buck into his own, hips arching up towards Robert, trying to get anything he could reach.

“Promises, promises,” Aaron said, eyes sparkling. He wanted Robert, he always did when they got like this, the urge too strong to ignore.

“Before I get…” Robert kissed him briefly. “Really carried away, are you sure you’re okay for this? I mean, you’re not in pain?” Robert drew back to look in his eyes seriously, keeping a hand on his lovers face, unable to bear not to be touching him. “I don’t want to hurt you, no matter how much I want you.”

“It’s… tender,” Aaron admitted, his hand going to the injury. “But not nearly enough to stop me.”

“Sure?”

“Get on with it,” Aaron said, making Robert laugh into another kiss. Robert straddled him and Aaron groaned, able to feel him hard against his own cock, even with the layers of constricting fabric between them. “Desperate, are you?” Aaron teased.

“You have no idea,” Robert said, humour being replaced by pure lust. He impatiently unbuttoned Aaron’s shirt, in between kisses. Aaron could feel his own heart rate rocketing as Robert kissed his jaw, enjoying the stubble against his lips, then his neck, moving steadily southwards, parting the material so he could stroke Aaron‘s chest properly. His hands slowly caressed his skin and Aaron arched his back up in impatience. He didn’t want this slow, he wanted it frantic and fast, but it seemed like Robert was in a different kind of mood.

“Come on,” Aaron said. “Would you…” then he couldn’t speak because Robert’s tongue was toying with his right nipple. Aaron threaded his fingers through Robert’s hair, urging him on with a whimper that he couldn’t hold back.

“Like that, do you?” Robert whispered against him, close enough for Aaron to shiver from the sensation of air across his wet sensitive skin. Aaron’s only response was to tighten his grip in Robert’s hair, pulling him back. Robert laughed, even as his lips touched Aaron’s body, the vibrations making Aaron writhe against any part of Robert he could get. Aaron’s head rolled backwards onto the pillows as Robert’s warm mouth kept going lower. It was the pause, feeling Robert breathing over his stomach that had Aaron looking down, seeing Robert‘s eyes bright with lust, fingers resting on Aaron‘s belt, as if waiting for Aaron to start begging. His stubborn streak made him not want to give in, especially when Robert looked so damn confident. Robert seemed to read his mind and lowered his hand, cupping Aaron through his trousers, making him hiss with need. God the pressure felt so good, he needed more, he needed to feel Robert's fingers against his naked skin.

“Hurry up,” Aaron said tightly. He didn’t think he’d last long, the teasing Robert had been giving him almost enough to push him past the point of no return. Too long without sex, too much had changed between them. _This is the man you’re going to marry._ The thought coincided with Robert unbuckling his belt, so achingly slowly, hearing the buckle clink, and he could feel himself throbbing as Robert reached for him.

“How do you want this?” Robert asked, stroking him through his boxers. 

“Your mouth,” Aaron gasped, unable to even think about anything but Robert‘s warm delicious lips completely surrounding him. Robert was an expert with his mouth, sending Aaron into ecstasy every time. When he didn’t want to leave him right on the edge, that is. Robert grinned wickedly, before hurrying to strip Aaron from the waist down, Aaron wriggling out of his clothes to help him, pulling his arms out of his shirt too. Once naked, Robert stroked his calves, sliding his hands slowly up Aaron’s legs, then his thighs, feeling the muscles tense and flex under his palms. This strong brave man was his, and only his, opening himself totally to Robert’s touch, to do what he wanted with him, with the trust that it would feel good. Robert looked at him and knew that Aaron was completely unaware of the quiet whining he was doing for more.

Robert felt incredibly torn, he wanted to taste Aaron, to feel him stretch his mouth so perfectly, but he also wanted to see the pleasure play across his face, to know exactly what he was doing to Aaron. The option was taken away from him by Aaron’s fingers tight in his hair, urging him on, pulling him towards his crotch.

“Don’t be so impatient,” Robert said, grabbing Aaron‘s hips and pressing him into the mattress.

“Stop taking your sweet time then,” Aaron grunted. Robert took his advice and took him in his mouth, just the head. He pulled back when Aaron’s nails scraped against his scalp, hard.

“Watch it!” Robert said, but at the same time he saw that Aaron was completely lost to the sensations, making Robert grin. This, _this_ is exactly why he’d never physically get bored with Aaron. With other people, a few nights and he’d want to get to know someone else, what made them tick. But Aaron was so sensual, so passionate, and it was a side of him no one else got to see. _Mine_ , Robert thought possessively. Robert didn’t waste any more time, he wanted to make Aaron feel as good as he possibly could do, so he took him in his mouth, letting his tongue play with Aaron‘s sensitive spots. He knew him well, could make Aaron come in seconds, or draw it out for as long as possible. Tonight would not be a drawn out orgasm.

Aaron couldn’t control himself, and he covered his mouth to stop himself from crying out, the sensations going through his body entirely too much to handle so he bit down against his palm. “No,” Robert gasped, pulling himself off of Aaron with a deliciously filthy noise before grabbing Aaron’s hand away from his face. “Let me hear you moan for me,” Robert urged. Aaron almost came from the desperation in his voice as Robert returned his mouth to Aaron’s hardness. In the end, Aaron did all the work as Robert relaxed his jaw, letting Aaron set the pace, fuck his mouth the way he wanted to.

“Oh, fuck,” Aaron breathed, clutching Robert‘s hair, his body rocking erratically as he came powerfully, gasping for breath. Robert didn’t let him go, sucking him gently, enjoying the taste of him until Aaron twisted away, too sensitive. Robert looked at him and suddenly felt incredibly guilty. Aaron had his hand pressed to his injured side, clearly in pain.

“Aaron?”

“…m fine,” he breathed, still enjoying the echo of the intense pleasure Robert had given him, in spite of the slight pain. Robert suddenly became aware that he was still mostly dressed while Aaron lay naked under him. Though his shirt was barely hanging on, so Robert shrugged it off. Even in his post orgasmic haze, Aaron’s eyes ran over his upper body with interest.

“Keep going,” Aaron said, his gaze focusing on Robert’s belt, actually licking his lips. Robert let out half a smile before continuing to strip, taking his time until he was just as bare as Aaron. Though while a large part of him desperately wanted to continue, he knew they shouldn’t. Seeing Aaron in pain made him question what they were doing. He got into bed and wrapped his arms around Aaron, sighing as he enjoyed the skin to skin contact everywhere. He’d never get used to this, hoped it would never get old. The thrill that he could do this, that he was allowed to do this. Touch Aaron everywhere.

“You’re still hard,” Aaron whispered.

“I can wait,” Robert breathed, though the tightness in his voice argued that statement. “You’re in pain.”

“Yeah, right,” Aaron said. He turned onto his side and purposefully pushed his arse against Robert’s hard cock, making him moan freely, causing Aaron to laugh under his breath. “Still sure you can wait?” Aaron teased. Robert didn’t answer, his good intentions fast leaving, instead pushed two fingers deep inside Aaron impatiently.

“Ah! A bit of warning…” Aaron snapped. Robert hadn’t used any lube and the burning stretch was just on the cusp between pleasure and pain.

“Sorry,” Robert said, stretching him more gently this time, making sure his fingers hit Aaron‘s prostate, over and over again. “Okay?”

“Come on, let me feel you,” Aaron breathed, arching his body into his lover. Robert’s fingers felt so good, inside him Robert laughed in his ear before impatiently grabbing the lube from the bedside cabinet and slicking himself up. He thrust inside Aaron, gripping his hips, moaning and groaning right in Aaron’s ear.

“Okay?” Robert breathed for the second time. Aaron nodded, words beyond him. He knew Robert was losing his awareness as his left hand splayed on Aaron’s stomach, to keep him close as he thrust deeply inside him. Aaron looked down, saw Robert’s engagement ring against his surgical scar from that day, the one that saved his life but the mark he’ll never lose. He’s thinking too much about them, their relationship, their future together to get hard again so soon after his first climax. But he wanted Robert to enjoy this, to get his own release. To take the same pleasure he’d just given Aaron with his mouth. 

Robert was not gentle with him, Aaron would feel the stretch, the ache of this tomorrow, but he didn’t care. He loved that he could do this, drive Robert to the point that he’s lost complete control just with his body. The panting in his ear was all Aaron could hear, that and the slap of skin as Robert thrust, hard inside him. He’s gone, Aaron thought. Aaron wondered briefly if he’d ever been like this with any of his other lovers, ever allowed himself to let go completely, then pushed the thought away. If Robert ever had been, he didn’t want to know. He liked to think this is special, that this Robert has always been his, and his only.

Robert gasped against the back of Aaron’s neck, close now. Aaron reached back, his hand against Robert’s beautiful thigh, digging his nails into the muscle. “Christ,” Robert whispered. “More…” Aaron smirked, raising his hand to rake his nails against Robert’s arse. Robert came with a shout, his body quivering with the aftershocks, still buried tight against Aaron. The sensation of Robert’s come deep inside him has Aaron half hard again before he could give it any conscious thought. It’s a feeling he hadn’t quite gotten used to yet. Sex without condoms was relatively new for them, but God, it felt so bloody good. Who was he kidding, sex with Robert had always felt pretty spectacular. This just gave it an extra edge.

Collapsing completely on top of Aaron, Robert’s body went completely pliant as Aaron winced at the pain through his stomach. But he bit his lip, so he made no noise, being trapped between the mattress and Robert’s warm, muscular, sated body was the perfect place to be, and Aaron didn’t want to move. Robert’s body was sweaty, heavy and perfect. Aaron couldn’t turn his brain off, unusual for him when it came to sex. It was clearly the funeral that made him more sentimental than usual. Because this could have been over, him and Robert could have come to an end. It had been close, far, far too close

Aaron was in pain, even if he wouldn’t admit it. Now that both his and Robert’s arousal had peaked and been satisfied, he could feel his stomach throbbing with the pain, with every beat of his heart.

“I’m hurting you?” Robert asked, pulling himself off. Aaron hated the loss of contact, but it did feel better on his stomach once Robert had gone.

“I can’t lose this,” Aaron said, turning so they were facing each other and looking deep in his eyes. “Us, like this.”

“You won’t,” Robert said. “We won’t.”

“Robert, I need you to talk to me,” Aaron said. “About things, so I don’t… go out of my mind with worry. Things like Rebecca…” Robert covered his mouth with his palm to stop him.

“No,” Robert said, hating hearing that woman’s name when he could still feel Aaron‘s touch on his skin, still smell him, smell them together. The only person Robert should be thinking about right now was him. He stopped covering Aaron’s mouth and carried on. “I mean, yes, I will talk to you, but I will not have any other persons name mentioned when I’m in bed with you. This is us, no one else.”

“Okay,” Aaron said quietly, not reluctant to agree. He didn’t want to think of anyone else when in their bed either. They curled up together, ignoring the fact their sheets and bodies were covered in come and sweat. After the emotional day they’d had, neither of them wanted to lose the touch of the other, needing the intimacy. They’d clean up in the morning, it would be a Saturday after all. Maybe they could waste some time in the shower tomorrow…

“I go first.” It was said so quietly Aaron half thought he’d dreamed it as he was sleeping. But he hadn’t.

“What?” Aaron said into his chest. Robert’s grip was so tight on him that he couldn’t pull away to look into his eyes, having to speak into his freckled skin.

“I’m older than you,” Robert whispered. “I can’t lose you, so I get to go first. It‘s fair.”

“That’s morbid,” Aaron replied, not wanting to think about it.

“Aaron… I would fall apart without you. Please don’t make me prove it. I go first.”

“Okay,” Aaron whispered, hearing Robert’s voice tight with emotion, clearly the last two weeks had had more of an effect on him than Aaron had thought. “You go first.” The tension in Robert relaxed, Aaron only realising it had been there when it had left him. “Sleep,” Aaron soothed. “I’m not going anywhere. So sleep.” Robert did, still curled up against his fiancé. Aaron followed into blissful oblivion only a few minutes after.

**Author's Note:**

> I spent all day tweaking this, so I hope I got it right! Thank you for reading.


End file.
